A Promise Not Willing To Break
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: Kuki and Wally keep their relationship a secret but decide to tell them the day before Wally's vacation, but in the meanwhile, Kuki promised to tell the secret after Wally does. But the day before he leave, Wally dies. Will Kuki ever tell? Will she ever let Wally go? small angst.
1. intro

**Okay so this is my new story and if you noticed I deleted my sequel the green werewolf because I really had no clue what to do. Sorry if it's a little short it's just the intro but don't worry I'll finish this story! and i couldn't finish what this is about because the little box that asks for a summer of doesn't let me fit it all so here it is kuki and wally keep their relationship a secret but decide to tell them the day before wally's vacation, kuki promised to keep it a secret before wally tells the guys. but the day they were going to tell them wally dies. To make things worse everyone has moved on except kuki and they try to set her up on dates. kuki wants to tell that she was with wally but it's a promise she's not breaking. enjoy!**

* * *

It's Kuki's birthday and everyone is here like Fanny, Patton, Rachel, Michele (numbuh 10), basically everyone in the KND... Or at least were. It's Kuki's 15th birthday and everyone is just talking and hanging out in her backyard with a soda in hand.

"Kuki!" called Genki, Kuki's mom. "Time for cake!"

"Yay!" Kuki squealed. "Cake!" she is still her bubbly self like always, no one really changed in looks really, just Nigel with a short sleeve red shirt, sunglasses, and khaki pants. Hoagie with his short sleeve blue shirt opened up to a white tee shirt and khaki pants as well with his brown cap and goggles. Kuki with her now normal sized green sweater and black skinny jeans with black converse. Wally with a new orange and white stripped sweatshirt and blue jeans with his normal white tennis shoes. Then Abby with her black, quarter length jacket with a blue cami and really dark, almost black jeans, and her hair in a loose ponytail and red cap. But right now Kuki is just wearing a green tank top and Wally took off his sweatshirt to reveal a white t-shirt, nice and relaxed.

"Okay, guys," said Genki calling for everyone as she lit the candles. "time for happy birthday song."

"Mom," Kuki whined with a smile. "We don't need to sing happy birthday."

"Yeah we do!" said Rachel. "It's tradition!"

"But guys," protested Kuki. "Don't you think it's a little kidish?"

"Says the girl who wanted to be a kid forever" said Fanny as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine," Kuki gave in and giggled. "If it makes you happy!" she didn't know how this birthday can get better.

They all sang in the usual melody and once Kuki blew the candles, she suddenly was blinded by cake. Someone smeared cake on her face!

She looked around and saw everyone snickering but saw Wally and his frosted covered hand laughing the hardest. Kuki then grabbed a clump of cake and threw it at Wally for revenge, without him knowing, a whole bunch of cake hit his face.

He wiped the cake out of his eyes and quickly and grabbed another clump and looked back at her evilly, Kuki gulped and said. "Uh oh." and ran for it.

The fight went back and forth throwing cake until Wally held up his hands. "Truce?"

"Truce." Kuki smiled and they shook hands, then went back to the table and looked at the cake... Or what was last of it.

"Awwww," whined Hoagie. "I was really hoping for cake."

"That's okay," said Genki. "We have cupcakes in case anyone didn't like cake." Genki looked around for her husband carrying the three-tiered cupcake cake. "And there's Mr. Sanban with them now."

"And a camera," said Kani as he motioned towards the frosted war victims. "Kuki, get together with Wally."

"Dad-"Kuki protested.

"Now." he ordered more sternly.

"Don't you two look cute!" said Genki as Wally put a arm around Kuki and smiled.

Then Wally took a glop of cake from his face and smoshed it against her face.

"Okay you two," Genki said with a small laugh. "Go inside and get cleaned up."

They went inside and washed their hands with difficulty seeing as the frosting was very sticky. "Sorry about ruining your cake." said Wally.

"No, it was fun." Kuki smiled. "Look me, I look like a mess." She tasted the frosting on her tank top by sucking on the frosting straight from her mouth instead of using her finger.

"You look fine." Wally said as he cupped the side of her face.

"Really?" she asked with her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

He smiled at her. "You look good no matter what." They moved closer and closer until they finally kissed. Kuki couldn't believe it until she closed her eyes and kissed back, his frosted tasting lips against hers and with the slight taste of root beer that he probably drank before the cake.

They broke apart and their foreheads touched, his breath just tingled against her. "Does this mean we're together?" he asked nervously afraid she'd reject her.

"Yeah," she couldn't believe he actually said that. Something she thought wouldn't happen in a long time. "When should we tell everyone?"

"Not yet," Wally thought about it. "You know how everyone freaks over the littlest things. Like remember when everyone freaked out when we found out about Patton and Fanny?"

"Yeah," Kuki giggled and smiled. "Everyone literally thought the world was ending."

"Let me tell the guys," Wally compromised. "You can tell Abby once I'm done telling the guys."

"Why do I have to wait and you don't?" Kuki pouted with her hands on her hips as she retracted her head from him.

"Because Abby could possibly tell Hoagie and Hoagie has a big mouth." Wally said simply.

"That's true," Kuki sighed. "I'm telling Abby once you leave for California, okay?" Wally leaves every year for an annual family vacation; they rent a house by the beach up there.

"I promise the day before I leave I'll tell them," Wally grabbed her hand to pull her back and put her hand on his lips. "But other than that, it'll be our little secret."

"It'll bug me, but I think I can keep the secret," Kuki said taking her hand back. "Now I need to change."

"Can I come?" Wally smirked suggestively and gave her a wink.

"No!" Kuki tried to have a disgusted face but let a small smile creep on her lips. "Just put your clothes in the wash." She pointed pointed to the laundry room to show him the way, which he should know by now seeing as he's been at Kuki's lots of times.

Abby poked her head in through the door. "Will y'all come on? Kuki needs to open her presents now!"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." said Kuki.

"You guys look different..." and said pondering with an intent gave on the new secret couple. Wally and Kuki froze. "Nah, just hurry up okay?"

"I'll be back." Kuki relaxed and she left to her room and Wally to the washer.

Kuki didn't put her tank in the laundry bin but instead, she hung it up, a memory to remember the best thing of her life. Her first kiss... ever. She quickly changed and went back to the backyard with Wally's sweatshirt on and a pair sweatpants from her dad.

The rest of the night Kuki felt like she was floating on air, or whenever Wally was even by her. But that feeling would soon disappear all just too soon.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. tragic end

**Hey guys I'm going to be completely honest that I meant to update but it was either to lazy or just too busy! So here is the other chapter so here is the chapter and it'll be OC for some time and I'm sorry about that! But I hope you like and please review! Oh and thanks again for reviewing all my loyal fanbase! XD**

Two weeks went by and Kuki and Wally have been going on dates but tomorrow, Wally was leaving for California.

"Today we tell them?" Kuki asked in Wally's car in the passenger seat.

"Yes, I promise." he held her hand her hand in comfort, just the touch of his hand made her smile.

Wally stopped at Abby's house to pick her up, everyone was going to Dairy Queen before Wally left. But really it was to tell what's been going on. Waiting for Abby, Wally put a bracelet around Kuki's wrist.

She looked at it in awe. "Wally... It's beautiful." Kuki stared at the strawberry top seashell that was entangled with thread.

"I got it last time I was at California," Wally said smiling at it. "I made it for you." Kuki smiled at it too, but she noticed Wally wasn't wearing his Kiener's Delphinula necklace that he made **(it's like one of those cool California necklaces, it's all man XD) **and usually wore under his sweatshirt.

Abby got in the car before Kuki could ask what he did with it. "Hey, guys! Abby can't wait for ice cream!"

Kuki and Wally's hands quickly broke apart before Abby saw anything and they quickly picked up Nigel and Hoagie. Everyone was singing Bon Jovi "Wanted Dead or Alive" and Hoagie just finished saying. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride." and everyone laughed while singing pretty off key on purpose.

Kuki looked out the window seeing the trees and buildings go by while laughing pretty fast. Before she knew it, Wally's head hit the steering wheel, Kuki screams for him. "Wally!" everyone is screaming, the car swerves then flips, glass is shattered, and all now Kuki can see is black and all you can hear is the same sentence over and over, "I'm wanted, dead or alive."

Kuki rose up in her hospital bed and she looked around. "I'm in the hospital?"

The nurse came through the door. "Oh, Kuki, glad to see you're awake."

"How did I get here?" Kuki asked examining the white room.

"You were in a car crash," the nurse explained and looking at Kuki's clipboard at the foot of the bed. "You made it out with a broken arm. You're lucky that some of your friends made it out alive."

Kuki looked at her cast on her arm, how can she not notice that? She just realized something. "Wait, some?" she panicked.

"I'd like to talk to the rest of you together." The nurse said softly and motioned for Kuki to follow.

Kuki saw Abby also with a broken arm, Hoagie with a broken leg, and Nigel with a neck brace. But the thing is, where's Wally?

"It's a miracle that you made it out alive," the nurse said trying to keep her eyes shining, but you can tell she hated giving bad news. "But your friend Wallabee didn't." Everyone gasped. "You see, your friend died having a valve of his heart detached while driving and just died instantly, it wasn't the car crash that killed him. This really couldn't be avoided, and I doubt doctors noticed this. I'm real sorry."

Everyone was speechless; Kuki stood up and ran out. She couldn't handle it and just ran. She didn't know where she was running too but she wanted to go anywhere but here, away from the place that couldn't save Wally-her Wally.

She ended up running to the beach, and just sat down on the sand and just cried. She touched her sea shell bracelet and just thought of the memories at the beach where the two were splashing and finally Wally who ran up to her and picked her up and just threw her back in the water.

She cried some more until finally some headlights hit her. "Kuki?" Abby called. "Kuki! Girl, am I glad to see you, your parents are worried sick!"

Kuki wiped her nose and just stared listening to the waves crash. _"shhh ahhhh, shhh ahhhh, shhh ahhhh." _

Abby sat next to her and said solemnly. "It's a lot to take in, huh? Our best friend is dead. You know people that at our age, we're invincible, but once we have a personal experience with death then we know it could happen to us."

"Abby, I'm not ready to lose him," Kuki sniffled through her tears. "Why did he leave now?"

"I don't know why," Abby said quietly. "But I'm pretty broken up by it too."

"Then why don't you cry?"

"Because someone has to be strong." Abby said with a shaky breath.

"You can cry you if you want." Kuki turned to Abby to support Abby this time.

"Thanks, because I can't hold it in anymore." Abby then cried on Kuki's shoulder and just cried together.

Abby stood up after minutes of sobbing. "Let's go, it's getting cold."

Kuki felt like she should say that Wally and her were dating, lift the burden. "Abby, I need to tell you that-" but Kuki stopped remembering her promise to Wally.

"You okay, girl?" Abby asked noticing Kuki's far out face.

"No." Kuki muttered to herself.

"Let's go." Abby held out her arm and Kuki happily took it needing a friend.

**Kuki's POV**  
Doctors said it couldn't be avoided, they said there was nothing to do, they said they couldn't save him. If only we skipped ice cream, the off key singing, and just headed straight to the hospital, then maybe doctors could've saved him.

A couple months went by and whenever me, Abby, Hoagie, or Nigel would pass through the hallway, people whisper. "Weren't they really close to Wally?" or "I feel so bad for them…"

Sometimes I just want to tell them to shut up and punch them in the face but I couldn't. Sometimes Abby and I would just stare at the wall and cry about the times we could've spent and the memories but Abby didn't feel the pain I was feeling. She wasn't Wally's girlfriend.

I was lying in my room just staring into space touching the bracelet he gave me just before he died. I haven't really gone out of my room except to go to the bathroom, eat, or school. My mom peeked her head to the door holding the phone out to me. "It's Mrs. Beetles." I sat up quickly.

"What does she want?" I asked. What could she be calling for.

"She says it's about California."

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kuki," Mrs. Beetles said softly. "Since you and Wally were such good friends I was wondering if you and your friends want to come to California with me and Mr. Beetles and help clean out the house of Wally's stuff."

I just couldn't believe it, I didn't know really if I should or not. "I'll go." I was shocked at myself that I actually said that.

"Great!" I could her smile from the other side of the line. "it'll really help with everything." I could tell Mrs. Beetles was ready to cry as well with her cracking voice.

"When will we leave?"

"I'll email your parents, so far Abby is going and so is Hoagie."

"Thank you, goodbye." I hung up. I really didn't want to talk anymore.

"What she want?" my mom asked curiously.

"I'm going to California." I stated without any debate.

"Aren't you going to talk about it?" she asked irritated.

"No."

"You know, ever since your friend died, you haven't been yourself." my mom shut the door.

I stuck my tongue out and flipped her off once she left and got a text from Hoagie. _"Hey, want to meet at the pier?" _

_"Sure."_ I replied. I'm in the mood for a Ferris wheel ride.

I grab my shoes and just slipped them on and just walked out the door. I walked to the pier to see the arcade, pizza restaurant, and rides.

I saw Hoagie waving me down and I walk to see Nigel and Abby already there. "You ready?" asked Nigel.

"Yep!" I smiled

We end up at the top of the Ferris wheel seeing the town and everything. "Wally would've love this…" I said somberly.

Everyone gave each other glances and said. "Kuki, it's been months. You need to get over him." said Nigel

"How can I? He was my- best friend" It almost slipped out that he was my boyfriend, Wally would've been mad if it slipped.

"He was ours too, Kuki," said Nigel. "We're here to help get him out of your head."

"Urgh!" I cried. "Why can't we just hang out for once without you trying to have me to get Wally out of my head?"

"We know you liked him and before he died and the same thing with Wally, but you need to get over him." Nigel said again.

The Ferris wheel came down and I just got out. "You guys just didn't like him as much as I did!"

"Kuki-" Hoagie tried to get me to reason I guess but they just didn't understand.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" I yelled and ran away, how could they do this? Help me get over him? This just happened few months ago, and they're already trying to help me get over him? Some friends...

I ran inside my house and my dad asked. "What happened?"

"They're trying to get me to forget him again!" I slammed the door.

"They're not trying to make you forget him, they're trying to help you get over him."

"But so soon? It's like they don't even care!"

"They do, just give it time."

I groaned, give it time? Give it time! My boyfriend just died and he's gone forever! No more of the frosted tasting lips, no more forest smell, no more of his golden smile…

I go to my room and just start packing for California even though I'm not sure when were leaving. I got a text... Wonderful, it's from baldy.

_"Meet us at Lime Ricky's?" _

I don't know if it's another dumb blind date that they've been putting through or not. Lately, everyone has been making me go on blind dates and they are awful like Nose Picking Nick to Sweaty Stan. I think I at least deserve better then that!

But maybe it's not so I just say yes and go back out into the world, I stared at my clock and it's been a hour! I've just been staring at my clothes the whole time? Mine as well go.

I took my bike and just rode there, just think what would Wally say if I was going on these dates with these guys? He'd probably laugh in my face about all the guys... Yeah, that basically sums it up.

I just think the future we could've had together, kids, marriage, more dates... But suddenly, blam! Everything goes blurry.

I noticed that I was at Lime Ricky's and I'm on the ground, how? Ugh, my head hurts like hell right now! I rubbed it softly. "Ow, my head…"

"Excuse me, are you okay?" I heard a man say, it sounded like... Wally!

"Wally?" I asked groggily. "Is that you? Am I dead?" my vision isn't quite as clear right now but it'll change.

"You could call me that but that's not my name." The man helped me up, I almost fell over. "Whoa, gotcha." I heard a laugh, how dare he laugh at my pain!

"What happened? And how did I get to Lime Ricky's?" I asked.

"You crashed right into the wall, didn't even try to avoid it. You just crashed right into it, never seen a girl like you." He said, wow, am I smart or what? I ran into Wally without flinching, daydreaming and this is what happens- A hurt head .

My vision clears up and I see a kid that looked nothing like Wally, he was called Wally and he sounded like him but his hair was a chestnut brown, wavy, and wore a grey sweatshirt that had red Abercrombie letters across the chest. He seems comfortable in it with torn blue jeans.

"Sorry, you must think I'm stupid for just running into that." I parked my bike and stared into his hazel green eyes.

"No, I mostly see you as pretty." He didn't smirk so he's not trying to flirt with me or anything but he didn't even blush. The kid has confidence.

"So you going to Lime Ricky's too?" I blushed.

"No, just waiting for my mom to pick me up."

"How long you've been waiting?"

"20 minutes, she's not the most responsible parent you know? Sometimes I swear that I'm taking care of her more than she's taking care of me." He looked into the sky while putting his foot against the wall.

"Oh." I really didn't know what to say, other than my parents work all the time. "Yeah, my parents are never there, only a few times though."

"At least yours pays attention to you." He didn't leave looking at the sky.

I couldn't argue anymore, my parents weren't around but they were, they basically smothered me with love. He turned to me. "Are you meeting anyone here?"

"Yep." I looked at him.

"Go in," he motioned toward the door. "Don't keep anyone waiting."

"What about you?" I didn't want to just keep him alone here in the dark.

"Nah, that's cool. My mom should be here soon."

"Okay, but when I come back out and your still here I'm personally taking you home." I warned.

He chuckled. Did I look like a joke? I was dead serious. "Okay." he said with a small smile on his lips.

I walked in with the music blasting in my face, neon lights shining; it was the best place for kids and teens to go to get away from adults. "Where've you been, girl?" Abby came up to me with a smile. "We've been waiting for 30 minutes for you!"

"Just got caught up." I smiled back.

She led me to the table where I saw Hoagie, Nigel and whose that? Crap. Another blind date. "Kuki, meet Tyler, he's new here."

Tyler with brown curly hair, pretty blue eyes, well built, tall. But one problem he's not Wally. "Hey." I said stoiclly and shoot Hoagie a dirty look, he's usually the one who makes these dates.

Hoagie went lower in his seat as he thought of something to say. "So, Tyler, I heard you're on varsity football?" I'm not even close to be impressed because Wally was on varsity football too, varsity soccer, and varsity baseball. Take that Tyler!

"Yeah," Tyler said then turned towards me. "Sorry about, Wally, I heard you were really close to him." I'm about to stand up and leave crying because I was closer than anyone thinks here, but I keep my cool and said quietly.

"Yeah."

The rest of the night went back and forth question and answer, it was more of a interview then a night out. As we paid for the check, I went immediately out of there but Nigel stopped me. He's been really quiet since Wally died, except for the night at the Ferris wheel.

"Look, I know we're trying to get you over him, and I understand you don't want to let him go. But we get even sadder when you make a contrast between Wally and something which makes us remind of him, Kuki. We're just trying to hook you up to get him out of your head."

I snatched my hand away. "He died 2 months ago and you guys don't care."

"We do, Kuki, it's just we moved on, he's not coming back, he's not going to call, he's gone."

I had enough, I couldn't take it. I started crying and ran out and saw that kid still there, how long has it been? He heard me sniff and turned towards me, please don't ask- "What's wrong?" the kid asked.

"Nothing, friends being stupid., c'mon…" I went over to my bike and jingled the bell.

"What?" he's confused, he's even as dense as Wally. I swear they can be cousins or something.

"I said if your mom doesn't get here by the time I get out then I'm taking you home. Which you agreed to."

"Thanks." He gave a small smile.

I smiled too, and I actually meant it. "No problem."

He hoped on the handle bars but thought it was weird if he was on because that's where the girl is supposed to be so we switched spots and he told me to go different directions until we came to a hotel. "You live in a hotel?"

"Yeah, my mom is the music theater singer there."

"Cool." I tapped the handle bars.

"Okay, thanks for the ride. See you around." He got out until I yelled. "Wait!"

He turned around and as I turned to him before I rode off, he walked toward me and just leaned on the handle bars. "Yes?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Wallace." I tingled. That is almost identical to Wallabee. I was tongue tied. I was beginning to shake and thought of Wally. Apparently, I slipped his name because Wallace replied. "I guess you can call me that." So that's what he meant last time.

I just stared in front of me until he said. "What's yours?"

"Kuki."

He froze too, I didn't know if we meet or not so I asked. "Have we met?"

He shook out of it and said. "No, I just used to know a Kiki and ummm… see, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and you're just like her but at the same time you're not." I get it completely.

I held up my hand. "You don't have to go on. I get it. See you around?"

"Sure." He smiled. I gave him a small wave as I rode off back to my house. What a weird night.


	3. 3 days

**Don't really have much to say but I do NOT own the KND or the show in that matter. Oh and I also don't own the song Savin me by Nickback. I keep on forgetting the disclaimer in my stories! Enjoy!**

I finally came home and just basically passed out on the bed. I just had an amazing dream that night.

I was sitting on the beach alone crying, looking at the couples hugging, kids playing, adults laying down side by side, and me? Just on my heart designed towel thinking about the memories I had with Wally here. I can swear I hear "Wanted Dead or Alive" from Bon Jovi in the background.

I see Abby with hHagie on their way to the concessions and Nigel playing in the water with Rachel splashing here and there. The only reason why Nigel came was because Rachel was up for the beach. Me? I was forced to come and to get a decent tan, I finally wiped my tears away and put sun block on my on my arms and legs, but who's going to do my back? I just won't tan on my stomach.

I look to my side to see no one there and try to hold back a tear but it escapes my eye and runs down my cheek slowly. Finally I hear a- "This spot takin', miss?"

Which scared me and I looked up to see a shadow blocking the sun but I couldn't notice because he was exactly in the sun. I sniffed. "No, it's okay."

He sighed and laid down next to me, I looked at the seagulls flying above and imagine what it's like to be a seagull. Soaring in the sky, going anywhere you want, just the feeling of being free is great.

"Beautiful isn't it?" says the guy next to me.

"Only if you don't mind the screaming and crying kids." I just stared out into the sea.

He laughed, I've heard that laugh before... I turnd towards the man and its Wally! I jumped on him. "Wally! What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit, didn't you notice that it was me? I mean, my accent should've gave me away." He smiled, god, how I miss his smile. I kissed him, he tasted like the first night we kissed. Frosting with root beer, nice and sweet.

I broke apart. "But I thought you were..." I couldn't say the word.

"Met my maker? Dead? Moved on?"

"Don't say that! You're not dead!" I yelled, practically screamed.

"Not here at least," he sighed. "Having a good time?"

"No, everyone seems like they don't even care about your death! It's only been 2 months!"

He put his arm around me and brought me into a hug. Oh, how I just melt in his muscular arms and how he smells like chocolate axe. "Listen, Kooks, they just moved on." I love how he calls me Kooks.

"A little too soon." I growled

"They don't get it, we had something." he kissed my head.

"They try to put me through blind dates and everything!"

He laughed hard, I don't think I made a joke. "Who's the lucky fellows?"

"Nose Picking Nick, Sweaty Stan, oh, and even Bucked tooth Buck" I rolled my eyes.

He laughed harder and even fell over. "What's so funny?" I said a little frustrated.

"The dates Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel set you up with! They're so bad!"

"Don't rub it in." I sighed and slouched.

"What's up now, Kooks?"

"I meet a guy outside Lime Ricky's."

"Oh," he said as his smile diminished from his face. "What's he like?"

"The weird thing is that he was exactly like you but just not appearance wise."

"That's almost like me." He said sarcastically.

"His name is Wallace."

Wally just stared at the ocean, _shhhh ahhhh shhhh ahhhh_. "So you like him?"

"No!" I said quickly. "No one could replace you, Wally."

"I know that, just answer me... Do you like him?"

"I don't know, we've meet only once."

Wally kissed me, I kissed back and ran my finger through his golden hair and finally broke apart. "What was that for?"

"I don't want to hear about this guy now. I just want to focus on you."

The dream was amazing for then on, but then Wally stood up. "I got to go."

I held his hand desperately. "Don't go, I miss you so much."

"I know you do, Kooks, I miss you, too. I imagined us getting married, having kids, and dying together. But I'm gone."

"When can I see you again?" I pleaded.

"You will soon," he smiled. "But in the meanwhile I got to go." and walked on to a bright light.

"Wait!" I cried to him. "What about Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel? What am I going to say to them?" but he already left in the bright light.

"Damn." I said as I woke up from my alarm to "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi. I looked around my room. My rainbow monkey room, I may add, filled with smiles which I wish came to be made into frowns. They make me feel like life's so perfect.

I take off my covers and touch the picture of mine and Wally's hands together as I walk out the door. I walked down the stairs as I looked at the plate full of eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and fruit laid out on the table.

"Mom?" I yawned. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" I was totally confused right now.

"I wanted to spend the day with my daughter today!" my mom smiled, ohhh boy this is going to be a long day.

Then I thought of something smart. "I have school." Which wasn't a lie or excuse really.

"I already called you in sick, I was thinking we can go to the mall, and then get mani pedi's, then a movie." She smiled hopefully.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are you and what have you done with my mom? "Ummm, okay?"

Mom looked at me and smiled even wider. "We don't have to let Mushi know, okay?"

"Just take her next week." I rolled my eyes, sometimes I feel like the smart one of the family.

"Oh! Good idea, that's why you get straight A's" but what my mom doesn't know is that since Wally died, I stopped doing homework, just haven't felt the need to, or wanted to in that matter.

Mom got her keys and jangled them. "Let's go!" I've never seen her so happy about something like this.

The rest of the day wasn't actually bad, first my mom bought this cute poncho and torn pants, then we got mani pedi's like she said, then we saw Easy A. It was a really weird day because it actually seemed like my mom was more like a teen then you know... A mom than she usually is because usually she acts like this big boss accountant lady.

My mom parked the car on the driveway and went inside while I unloaded the mall stuff from the trunk, I saw Abby on her bike. She stopped once she saw me and leaned on her handle bars. "Hey, girl! Where were you today?"

"With my mom." I said with a small laugh.

"Did Abby hear right?" she said astonished. "With your mom?"

"Yeah! It's weird but she wanted to hang with me today and it was great!"

"Cool, so did you hear that we were leaving for California in 3 days?"

I froze. I totally forgot about California, emptying all of Wally's stuff. "No, I didn't hear, thanks for reminding me" I turned away. Maybe that's why my mom wanted to go out.

"Don't turn away from me just because I brought that up," Abby snapped annoyed. "I thought I was getting to you."

I blew the bangs out of my face. "I'm sorry, so what'd we do in school?"

"Project," she said still a little annoyed. "And you're lucky because that's basically it. No homework."

I sighed in relief, usually when I miss I have to have two backpacks to carry all of the homework. "Thanks, Abby, see you around."

"See yeah." She waved with a smile.

"Only a few days." I sighed as I went back inside my house.

**just to clarify that only a few days doesn't mean she's committing suicide, but you're smart and you probably know why. So review please!**


	4. California

A few days went by and I brought down my suitcase with struggle. A few clunks, I finally got attention. "Let me help." My dad tried to pick up my suitcase, but with slight difficulty, took the suitcase and brought it by the door.

"I made toast." he pointed toward the table.

I looked at my dad. "You burned the original breakfast, didn't you?" he can't cook for his life.

"Your mom usually cooks and she's been called in today. She's sorry that she couldn't say goodbye."

_"Bet Wally is, too…" _I thought and took the already buttered bread and bit into it. "You know. for someone who can't cook, you can make a mean piece of toast." and smiled.

Dad chuckled. "So when will everyone be here?"

I looked at our clock. "10 minutes."

"Is everything packed?" now my dad is going to go over the suitcase checklist I bet.

"Suitcase checklist!" he announced. "7 outfits? Toothbrush and toothpaste? Swimsuit?-"

"Check, check, check, and check. Underwear, socks, shoes, cell phone, charger, I get it dad. I have everything." that should make him be quiet for a bit.

"Okay, okay," he said getting the message. "I see you get it but I hope you have a good time." he smiled, it was a touching moment until dad ruins it by yelling- "Mushi! Get down here and tell you sister goodbye!"

"I'm coming down! God!" Mushi stomped down the stairs like the spoiled brat she is.

"Mushi, is there something you want to tell your sister?" you know, now that I think about it, Mushi kind of looked like me when I was 10 except with attitude and purple over sized sweatshirt.

I smiled in satisfaction, I knew she wanted to die right now. "Yeah, you got something in your teeth." she pointed at me. I gave her a death glare. She is so going to get it before I leave.

"Mushi, you're already grounded for life. You don't want to strike a nerve."

Mushi groaned, ha! Stinks for her. "Fine, don't get eaten by a shark in California."

"Good enough/" I rolled my eyes. I went upstairs and did something that I would never do to my sister... I put ketchup and mustard in her shampoo and conditioner. She's very uptight on her hair so this is perfect.

I heard a knock at the door so I ran downstairs and looked out the window to see Hoagie waving, I smiled and shook my head. I love Hoagie, he's so funny! I opened my door. "Hey, Hoagie, let's go!" I ran past him to the car and heard Mushi scream- "Kuki!" out the bathroom window.

Hoagie looked at me with his face slightly white. "What'd you do? Kill her?"

"No!" I said quickly. "Just put stuff in her shampoo…"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He chucked as I nudged him.

I put my suitcase in the trunk and sat next to Abby in the car with Mrs. Beetles chirping happily. "Hello, Kuki! Now that we have everyone are you guys ready to have an adventure of a lifetime?"

Mr. Beetles but his hand on her thigh. "We're just unpacking Wallabee's stuff and taking it home, Hun."

It was an awkward silence until Nigel spoke up. "So how long will the plane trip be?"

"About 4 hours my dears."

We all groaned, 4 hours? How am I supposed to hold out that long! Minutes went by and we made it to the airport where we went through we security and Abby brought a video tape for our- "fun times" but how could it be when we're emptying _his_ memories?

Abby was pretending to be a famous interviewer on a show. "Kuki, darling, how was going through security the first time in your life?"

"Oh, Abby, that is such a good question. It was the worst 10 minutes of my life!"

"Oh, really? Are you nervous about riding a plane for the first time?" then Hoagie burped in front of the camera and blows his breath toward Abby.

"That's so gross! You better run, boy!" she yelled.

"What ever happened to the calm celebrity Ms. Jenson?" I snickered.

"This is Abby and she is furious!"

"Anyways, to answer your question, I'm a little nervous but I'll get over it."

"That's good, now where'd he go?" she asked angrily and I pointed to the direction and yelled. "Hoagie!" and turned off the camera.

I smiled as I watched Abby run after Hoagie, Nigel walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." I said softly with a sigh. "Wally just would've loved to be here."

"Think about something else in the meanwhile, California beaches, weather, plus, the Beetles are taking us out for lobster!"

"Mom, I want candy!" I turned to see little Joey begging Mrs. Beetles for candy in the store by us. I forgot he even came with, he's been so quiet, he kind of also looks like Wally with the long blonde hair, blue sweatshirt, toughness, except Joey had glasses. He was going to get contacts soon because he was feeling more like a dork each day with those.

"We're boarding my little Marsupial, maybe when we get to California." she said toward him.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and kicked the ground and we started moving and went on the plane and I was the odd one out because the Beetles sat together, Hoagie sat next to Abby, and Nigel didn't want to be the odd one out so quickly sat next to Abby.

I found my seat and sat down listening to my iPod mouthing. "Thanks." Clearly being sarcastic.

Abby mouthed back sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Excuse me, miss, do you have a extra pair of ear buds? I don't think I can use the airplane ones."

I turned my head toward towards the voice and I know that somewhere that I've heard it before. "Wallace? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"My mom is singing to the governor of California."

"Whoa, Arnold Schwarzenegger?" my eyes widened to saucers, I could be talking to a soon-to-be son of a famous person.

"The one and only." He beamed.

"So is your mom is basically famous?"

"You could say that." It was silent, what do I say now? That's great about his mom? Talk about the weather? No, that's geeky, speak, darn it!

"What are you doing here?" that didn't come out of my mouth, it came out of his.

What do I tell him? I don't want to tell him of Wally so I just said. "I'm on vacation with my friend's family" _without the friend…_

He nodded in response. "Maybe if we're close by each other, we can hang."

"Yeah, maybe" I smiled, I don't know why but I want to be by him, for a long time.

"What ever happened to calling me Wally?" he asked playing a little. I froze, I wanted to slap him but I also wanted to kiss him. I think I'm going insane.

"Oh, yeah, do you liked to be called that?"

"My friends call me that sometimes, so I don't mind."

I didn't want to, and I was going to protest until the name slipped. "Wally."

For the rest of the ride we talked, slept, and laughed together. FINALLY the plane ride was over and as we got off, Abby ran up to me. "Who's that?"

"He's a kid that I met in Cleveland."

"He's really cute, Kuki." She gave me a small nudge and winked.

"I guess, and weird thing is his name is Wallace and he wants me to call him Wally."

Abby looked at me weird, and when she does, it's usually wise and true. "I wanted you to move on with someone, and when I meant someone, I didn't mean someone with the same name." but sometimes she can be wrong.

"Look, he's just someone I met, it's not like I like him." I smiled with a shrug, we got our luggage and rented a pretty sweet car.

"Look at this Ferrari! Just got a paint job, tires replaced, and new refurbished seats! I think I'm in love again." Hoagie said hugging the red car.

"Again? Who's your first love?" questioned Abby.

Hoagie went red, busted! "Ummm uhhh-"

"Come on, dears, we need to go to the house." said Mrs. Beetles, Hoagie was just saved by the bell.

Abby turned on the camera and said. "We are in a _Ferrari_ traveling to San Mateo were we will be right next to the beach. Can I get a hoop yah?" Abby's saying, she usually says that then we all reply with a "hoop yah!" except the Beetles just laughed, Joey just grumbles since he didn't get candy.

We finally made it to the house, and to make everything better, me and Abby sleep in Wally's room and the guys sleep in the guest room. "Are you ready?" asked Abby while unpacking.

"For what?"

"The beach of course! We're only a couple seconds away!"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be fun!"

Hoagie and Nigel (reluctantly) joined us and found a great place where no one is nearby, basically, in this alcove where there is no life guards and the water is rough. Exactly where the Beetles told us _not_ to go.

" I'm getting ice cream," Hoagie said pointing toward the concessions a little away. "Anyone want some?"

"Chocolate please" I raised my hand excitedly.

"Ditto!" said Abby not looking up from her magazine.

"I'm coming with, it's a lot better than staying here." Nigel quickly stood up to kick some sand at me and Abby.

"Love you too, Nigel." smirked Abby sarcastically. Hoagie and Nigel ignored her and just walked on.

Abby then hit me. "Ow! Excuse me?" I said glaring at her.

"Hey, there's Wally!" she exclaimed.

Oh crap, why do I see him everywhere? Maybe he's a stalker, oh, please be a stalker so I don't like Wallace. I got up. "I'm going into the water"

"Are you sure? The waters are pretty rough."

"I won't go that far in, trust me, I just don't want him seeing me."

I walked from the hot sand in the water and just listened for a bit to the waves. S_hhhh ahhhh shhhh ahhh_, I walked in a little more and sat down looking at seashells with the water coming up to my waist. I felt something tugging but I just ignored it until I was being pulled.

I tried to get up but I was being sucked in, _undertow_. What do I have to do being stuck in an undertow? I don't remember! I was being pulled under more and finally, I was gasping for air. I screamed through the water. "Abby! Help!"

I saw her stand up and scream and call my name, she tried to tell me something but I can't hear. This is my fate, I'm going to die and there's nothing to do except close my eyes and except fate. All I hear is splashing and the waves bringing me under with the sound of the waves, _shhhh ahhhh shhhh ahhhhh,_ soon, I was choking on the water that forcefully went down my throat and then stars all around. Just about finally, everything went black.


	5. you're not sorry

**Okay I'm so sorry that this is sooooo late but I had fall softball, school, and I joined calliope which is a school club that is like fanfiction but for school you know? You write a short story or a poem and you share it so I've been busy with that but lately I don't know any ideas for a short story for my club so help would be nice. Hope you enjoy! **

I wake up finding nothing but Rachel's back yard. "_U__mmm, where's California?"_ I thought to myself.

I rung the doorbell to only see it opened, I went inside to find Mrs. And Mr. Mackenzie on the couch watching a movie, her brother? I'm just glad he's gone. "Um, hello?" I asked confused.

No answer. So I try again "hellooooo?" No one didn't even budge, I heard a thump from downstairs so I followed the spiral stares to the basement where all I see is Rachel's mini movie theater and hear girls giggling.

I opened the door to see me, Abby, Rachel, and Fanny on the floor listening to music. I heard "_You're Not Sorry"_ by Taylor swift. "You remember this?" I heard, it made me jump and I turned around.

"It's just another sleep over, so?" I saw Wally, I went to go hug him and he hugged back.

"Just look and listen."

I entered the room with no one even looking my direction and a buzz. "Oh, it's him!" me from the sleepover exclaimed.

"What'd he say?" asked Rachel coming close next to sleepover me.

"He said he's torn too and its totally up to me to make that decision and he said also thank you for caring." I looked up to Rachel, then present me looked at Wally.

"This was the sleep over when we prank called you and I heard you called me a jackass and stuff, and when you had that irregular heartbeat."

"Which never happened but I still apologized didn't I? Plus, I only had it for what? 2 days?"

"And this is the part when you didn't seem like a jackass… Everyone said we shouldn't have been friends from all the fights and stuff."

"But you didn't care, you liiiiiked me." Wally teased, I wanted to kiss him but instead I punched him lightly.

"Shut up," I giggled. "It was like a cycle, Wally. You did something to piss me off, you don't know what, I have to tell you, you apologize and sweet talk, then I forgave you. And every time I hurt." I was ready to cry, it did hurt, but it would be even worse if I left him.

He pointed to past me where she said. "He said- 'you don't think I get hurt too? You've been my friend for what? 7 years? You're my best friend, Kuki.'" I looked at Abby, she looked down. Everyone else said awwww and how cute that text was.

I rolled my eyes. "He's not serious guys! He's just trying to get me to be his friend again then to hurt me." Wally looked at me shocked.

"I didn't know you said that, is that how you felt?"

I looked away rubbing my arm uncomfortably until Abby spoke up. "But he said sorry in every text which is something he doesn't do. He means it, Kuki, you should accept it."

"Okay, I'll think about it." I threw my phone on the couch and watched a movie just then the song ended. Coincidence? I think not!

"You forgave me the next day." he smiled.

"I could never be mad at you, Wally." I hugged him and pecked his cheek.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I didn't, you did. It was one of the memories of me, it's as clear as the daytime in California. God, I miss that place." He looked down, sad.

"I'm in California right now... We're collecting your stuff and bringing it home."

"Oh." He said awkwardly. "You sleeping in my room?"

"Yep."

"Don't go through my underwear drawer, okay?"

"I wasn't dreaming of it." I laughed, he smirked. "You know you really changed, Kuki, since I died."

"What?" what's he getting at?

"You've become less cheery and what I've noticed is that Abby's more like you. Nigel and Hoagie really stayed the same, though."

"What are you saying? Me and Abby switched personalities or something?" I was getting pissed.

"It seems like it, kind of weirds me out."

"If you weren't dead I'd be majorly pissed at you."

"And you like to swear I see."

"I'm getting older, Wally, I can do what I want."

"Okay, just don't change too much, okay? Got to go."

"Wait, Wally" I grabbed his hand and kissed him hard on the lips, the taste of his lips like the first time frosting and root beer. Sweet and yummy like usual. The taste was differing and there was a bright light, and soon I felt Wally's lips without mine so I asked.

"Wally?"

"Yes?" I heard his voice, but it wasn't him. I open up my eyes and see Wallace.

"Are you from Australia?"

"No, New Zealand." Wow, are Wally and Wallace are really too similar.

"What happened?"

I sat up and I noticed on was on the sand, let's remember…. I was in the water. Oh, right... Undertow. "You got sucked by the undertow and I saved you."

I blushed once I noticed his strong arms were on each side of my body making our faces close by. "Umm, so you pulled me out?"

"Thank God he did, I can't lose 2 friends!" Abby hugged me tightly. _"Wally is right it's like we switched personalities"_ I thought.

Wallace stood up and brushed the sand off. "Two friends?"

"You didn't answer my question!" I quickly changed the subject. He rubbed the back of his head... I'm not liking where this is going. "Oh crap, how can I put this?" in the background, Hoagie and Nigel were making kissy faces, immature. Oh god, don't tell me...

"I kind of did CPR to you." His face went bright red. What he say? We what? I'm about to bitch slap him, but I can't, my hand holds back for some reason. "Oh." why am I going red? I should be bitch slapping him!

"You weren't breathing and well-" he stammered until Nigel broke in. "He saved you, that's all that matters, right?" he glared at me telling me to be grateful with his eyes.

I smiled. "Thanks."

His redness went away and smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"What about you? Are you stalking me?" I asked, please be yes.

"No," he laughed. "I thought you were stalking me!" darn, no stalker.

"Wow, what a coincidence." I giggled.

"You do know this area doesn't have life guards, right?"

"Living on the edge." I laughed, hard, my geeky, weirdo, too loud laugh.

"You just almost drowned and you're acting like its okay" he said a little weirded out. Awesome, now_ I'm_ the creep.

"You'd think that I wouldn't be, but for some reason, I don't know why I'm not freaking. Look at me, I probably sound like a freak."

"No, I think it's fine. Meet me at the Smoothies Center tonight?"

"Oh, I-" Abby jumped on me and closed my mouth. "She'd love, too!" I looked at her, how will we leave without getting caught? But knowing the Abby we all know and love, she knows what to do.

"Cool, I'll see you" he smiled and walked away.

"What'd you just do?" asked Nigel. At least I'm not the only one who thinks Abby has lost it.

She grabbed Nigel and Hoagie and turned them away from me, I got a little closer to hear. "Listen, guys, this is the only guy she hasn't torn to shreds, especially, a guy who's like Wally's cousin person. Now, once midnight strikes, we will sneak out and-"

Okay, I'm my own person. I need to speak. "Excuse me? Can I get a say in this?"

Abby turned to me shocked. "Can you please go?"

"We came out here to... You know, and that's all I'm doing."

"Kuki, you need to open up. Just one time." Abby begged with her eyes. Maybe I should.

I'm going to regret this. "Sure."

Nigel and Hoagie stood wide eyed. "Did she just…?" Hoagie's mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

"I think so." said Nigel with the same reaction.

Abby hugged me. "You'll love this, I promise."

"I better..." I mumbled.

As we walked back I told everyone. "The undertow and the Wally thing didn't happen, okay?"

"Wally?"

"I mean, Wallace." I said quickly as I looked away.

Everyone nodded their heads and we walked in the house with Mrs. Beetles walking in through the front door. "Oh, hello, dears! What a coincidence that we came across each other at the same time! You guys ready for lobster?"

Hoagies stomach growled, Mr. Beetles laughed as he came in. "I'll take that as a yes."

We all showered, changed quickly, and then went to a restaurant that seemed incredibly expensive. The bus boy tried to pour water into our cups but Abby said. "No thanks." but he kept on pouring.

Frustrated, she said. "Stop!" and scared the poor man which made him drop the water all over Abby's lap. She stood up frustrated and stomped off to the bathroom. We all laughed out loud and thought we saw a little smirk from Abby, the old Abby who wouldn't freak out over this kind of stuff.

The manager came by. "Is everything okay?"

"The bus boy just spilled some water on my friends lap, we're okay, though." said Nigel holding back a small laugh.

"I'm so sorry, everything will be on the house tonight." The manager gave a half hearted smile and walked away when probably he was ready to scream.

"That's good because look at these prices!" said Mr. Beetles, Joey still couldn't stop laughing at Abby. I always see a Wally in Joey.

I finally was done laughing. "I better go talk to Abby."

I was directed to the bathroom and walked in to see Abby under the blow dryer. I patted her. "You got to admit that was pretty funny."

She didn't reply. "What you going to do Abby? Stay silent about this accident?"

"You think I'm upset about that?" she snapped as she yelled at me. "Girl, I'm Abby! It's just-" I saw Abby again, the one I grew up with, she calmed down and leaned over the sink. "It's just when we we're little our families went out together and the same thing happened and we couldn't stop laughing till we left... When it happened... I don't know, it triggered something that brought back that memory."

"I'm sorry," I hugged her softly. "We didn't know. Come back with me?" I motioned the door and she perked up and went back to the table eating free food.

As we got we got ready for bed, I waited for Abby to fall asleep when I took out a envelope that was filled with letters. Ever since Wally died, I wrote letters to him like he'd write back but he never does... I stopped writing them once I had those dreams of him, but I thought tonight would be different.

_"Dear Wally, as you know, I was sucked in by the undertow but what you don't know is that we went to this extremely pricey restaurant but the bus boy spilled on Abby which made the old Abby come back out. She told me about this sweet memory with you and it triggered something. You remember that memory, right? Because she remembered and so should you. You know how you told me in my dream to not go in your underwear drawer? Well now I'm curious, can you let me go in for a peek? Can't wait to see you, love you. Lots of kisses, Kuki."_

I turned my flashlight off and hid my letters. It's like a diary but better, or at least I think, as I turned to go to sleep Abby nudged me. "You ready?"

"For what?" I'm so extremely tired.

"To see Wallace, how soon we forget." she smiled and said teasingly, I heard a tap. I looked out the window to see Nigel and Hoagie throw a small pebble to motion to get going.

"Hurry up because we don't want it to seem like you ditched him!" Abby threw me clothes that I wore today.

Slowly, I put it on and we snuck out the back door as quietly as we could, and we walked to the beach to the Smoothies Center at the concessions. I saw Wallace sipping a smoothie and he smiled. "I thought you blew me off for a moment."

I smiled, but of course Abby was interrupted the pleasant moment by jumping in the middle and saying. "She's not that kind of person. She also likes long walks on the beach, reading by a well lit fire, and moonlight picnics-"

"Abby this isn't a dating show." Hoagie laughed and dragged her away for, of course, some alone time.

"Call us when you two are done with your alone time." Abby snickered while being dragged away.

Wallace laughed, just like Wally's. I swear I'm ready to punch this guy but then I'd hurt his beautiful face- stop! You are with Wally! Or at least were... "What?" I asked as I plopped down on the seat next to his.

"Your friend is-"

"Weird, psychotic, annoying?" I sipped my smoothie that I made as I reached over the counter.

"No, she seems like a good friend."

"She can be at times."

"You guys are like sisters it seems."

"Well... She's better than my sister, I can tell you that."

"Annoying?"

"No, evil."

It was silent, maybe he is just like Wally. "Do you have a brother or sister?"

He didn't answer, did I say something wrong? "My brother died a year ago. We were swimming with no lifeguard on duty, we were stupid and I was distracted, and of course I turned my head for one damn minute and I see him underwater." He looked a little choked up.

I was ready to cry! I felt so bad. I wish I never even brought it up now. "I'm so sorry! My friend... Never mind."

"What?"

I tried to change the subject. "We're you and your brother close?"

"Really close, the day he drowned was the day I was going to teach him how to swim. Of course now he will never know." it looked like he was ready to cry so I did what my instincts told me to do, grab his hand.

"It must be hard." I said softly.

"It was at first, but I've been over it. I still feel him close by at times... Sorry, if I'm ruining the night with my sappiness." He tried to joke but he looked really sad.

"No, you're not," I comforted. "I think it's touching that'd you tell me this." he smiled which made me smile back immidiatly.

Finally, an hour past and Abby ran up to me. "Kuki, we have to go!"

"Okay!" I said as I tossed the smoothie into a garbage can inside the stand. "Jeeze, I'll see you?" I turned to Wallace.

"Of course," he nodded. "See you, Kuki." we hugged, I didn't flinch, but was willing to do it, which I don't know why. Do I like him?

We ran back to the house and went as quietly as we could to upstairs and went into our pajamas, Abby whispered to me. "Pssst! You awake?"

"Yeah." I said just barely right before I fell into my slumber.

"Do you like Wallace?"

I hesitated. "…No"

"Yes, you do, I can see it in your eyes."

"No, you can't!" I said defensively. "It's pitch black!"

"So?"

"Goodnight." I said as I rolled my eyes and silence fell upon us. Did I really like Wallace?


	6. the truth comes out

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter because the end will give you a shock! Anyways! Hope you like it!**

I woke up to find no Abby but the smell of a buffet, I follow the scent towards downstairs to see Mrs. Beetles making breakfast. She turned towards me. "Hello, Kuki, dear! Everyone already ate and went to lay down by the beach."

"Oh! Thanks, Mrs. Beetles but I don't think I want to go by the beach today. I think I'll just pack up Wally's stuff." I said calmly, how could everyone else be tanning? This isn't a vacation!

It was silent between the two of us until Mrs. Beetles did a little giggle. "I'm glad you didn't let California get in your head. Unlike everyone else."

"Yeah, I'm still not over the whole thing."

"Neither am I." mumbled Mrs. Beetles, thank you! Someone who hasn't forgot Wally!

We just listened to the waves, s_hhhh ahhhh shhhh ahhhh_, Mrs. Beetles winced a little. "I love those waves, they sound peaceful and they pour in the memories."

We listened for a moment. "Sounds nice." I smiled.

"Can I show you something since you were his best friend?" Mrs. Beetles suddenly said.

I swallowed. "Best?" I never really realized that I was never really something other than his girlfriend.

"Of course, he couldn't stop talking about you! I always thought you guys would be together..." she tisked.

It was silent until I spoke up. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I was getting some stuff from the attic until I found this-" she showed me a red race car.

I slowly took it. "Uh…" was all I could say, it's a race car. So what?

"It's Wallabee's."

I just stared at it. "Mrs. Beetles a lot of people rent this. Don't you think it could be someone else's?"

She turned the car over to show the initials WB, I examined it. I smiled. "That's great Mrs. Beetles"

She sighed. "Not interested huh?"

How can I be? It's just a race car. "Mrs. Beetles, I'm glad you found it to remember him by." I took the car I felt it in my hands and it felt like someone's hands were over mine.

Mrs. Beetles eyes widened. "Wally gave you that sea shell didn't he?"

I looked at the bracelet that I never took off. "Yeah... Before he died."

"I don't know why girls like that bracelet so much. I understand it's beautiful but it would be uncomfortable for me."

I looked at it. "What do you mean by girls?"

"Whenever Wally would go to California he gave this to his girlfriend. But when they broke up she gave it back... And I'm glad because she was a tramp."

I stared at it, he had girlfriend here? And he didn't bother to tell me? I thought I meant something! Apparently, I'm just second place compared next to this girl, I'm ready to crush this thing.

"This sun is getting to me. You can pack how much stuff you want. No stealing his underwear!" she laughed on the way up the stairs, probably to take a nap.

I stared at the bracelet, how can I wear this thing when all this does is remind me of this girl. I ripped it off and place it on the counter which reminds me... Underwear! I ran upstairs and went into Wally's room and saw nothing but plaid or designer boxers and all I do is throw them all over the floor and when I went to the bottom of the drawer all I see is pictures of this blonde bimbo, smiling, laughing, and a necklace on top. Probably hers.

I had tears coming out of my eyes while mumbling. "No." over and over again.

I slammed the drawer and ran downstairs and outside where the sun immediately hit my face. I ran toward the shore as hard as I could but the sand was holding me back, Hoagie was sitting when he saw me. He went right up to me. "Kuki, what's up?"

I ignored him and kept on walking until Nigel saw me and ran up to me. "Kuki?"

"Give it up, she doesn't want to talk." said Hoagie.

"Kuki, please talk." said Nigel.

I cried even harder and then I realized I left the bracelet on the counter. So I left the house, making a scene, and cried my heart out, all that when I realize it's on the counter... I fell to my knees and cried my heart out.

Nigel sat beside me and held my back. He's such a good friend. "Kuki, what's really going on?"

I sniffed. "Hoagie, get me a bracelet with a seashell on the counter and I'll explain."

Hoagie gave me a strange look but continued anyways, me and Nigel just sat in silence until Hoagie came back. "This?"

I sniffed again. "Okay, so this is special because Wally gave this to me minutes before he died and well, I found out he used to have a girlfriend."

"So?" said Hoagie.

I'm sorry, Wally, forgive me. "Because I used to be Wally's girlfriend weeks before he died. This bracelet used to his old girlfriends and I think he still had feelings for her."

They were speechless. "Are you serious?" said Hoagie astonished. "Why didn't you tell us at first?"

"Fanny and Patton." Is all I said before they got the picture.

"Who knows?" asked Nigel.

"Just you two, I was going to tell Abby next since he meant like a brother to Abby. The day Wally died was the day we were going to tell you guys."

"So what now?" Hoagie asked sitting down next to me.

Almost breaking down in tears again, I said. "Our relationship was a lie, just to replace me with that blonde bimbo. This bracelet... It means nothing." I stood up and threw it, with a tear coming down my face.

"Why did you do that for?" yelled Hoagie. "It was the last thing of Wally you have!"

"I don't care. I just don't want anything to do with him now."

"I know you're furious but they broke up, nothing to be upset about." Said Nigel.

"But he gave me_ her_ bracelet. It's different with that."

It was silent until Hoagie spoke up. "Why did you keep it from us?"

"Because I kept a promise to Wally that I wouldn't tell anyone until he told you."

"And he never did, I get it" Nigel said.

"I think he'd would want us to know promise or not." Said Hoagie, sometimes I hate it when he's wise in a cliché way.

"When are you going to tell Abby?"

"Tell me what?" she came right behind us.

I was speechless until I smartly thought of- "Just how good you look today!" I elbowed Hoagie and Nigel. "Yaaaah..." let's go with that.

"Oh, thanks! I'm going back inside, just to let y'all know."

"Okay, we'll meet you inside." smiled Hoagie as she walked off.

"So..." said Nigel.

"So?" I was confused.

"When are you going to tell her?" said Hoagie frustrated.

"Soon, just not today, just wait."

"We'll see you inside." said Nigel as he patted my back and they left to hear a- "Hey!"

Wallace comes and sits next to me, with his strong arm supporting him behind my back. "What's up? You seem sad?"

"Nothing."

"It's defiantly something, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I suffocate you!" he suddenly grabbed me and gave me the biggest and strongest hug that I've ever had. It felt so good for right now and he was smothering me into his strong, bare, chest. I couldn't stop laughing until I finally screamed stop through my laughs.

He smiled and I smiled too. "Thanks."

"When my brother was sad I cheered him up by practically smothering him. So you want to tell me what's up?"

It was silent till I took a deep breath. "Two of my best friends found out this giant secret and I can't tell you."

"Was it a bad or a good secret?"

"A heart breaking secret." I sighed.

"I wish I was better friends with you so I knew, this secret thing is going to kill me now." He's getting closer to me, oh boy, this won't end well.

Why am I drawing closer and closer to him? Repel, Kuki, repel! "If only you knew."

We started to get closer and closer until I put my hand on his strong chest. "I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't." I got up and walked away.

"Kuki!" he called after me.

I ignored him and ran inside the house. I was out of breath and went to the room to find Abby in tears with something in her hand- oh, no... My letters to Wally.

**Okay need something from you guys…. A idea for collapie, and if you don't know what that is then go back to the last chapter and read the top! Oh please review and thanks for reviewing too! And for my homie's out there that I know add me on facebook! Oh and before I go I need to have contact with numbuh4gal she needs to PM me because I PMed her and it's important so anyone talks to her tell her to PM me! Bubi!**


	7. taking everything back

"What the hell is this?" she looked super upset at the letters.

"Abby I-"

"I thought we were friends! Sharing secrets, not keeping them! Instead you write it on this... Paper!"

"Abby, those were personal that's why it says 'private. Do not read.'" I pointed at the big letters. "Why'd you read them?"

"It fell out and I went to pick it up and I saw a letter opened and read it- that's not the point! How could you keep all these secrets from me- us?"

"Abby, you had no right to read them! How could you?" she's mad at me? I'm pretty pissed at her!

"How could I? Let me read date July 10. Dear Wally, you should see Abby. She's really changed, she has been all nosy, more peppy, you should really see her-"

"Abby, stop." I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh, and July 16th. Dear, Wally, happy birthday! Wish you were here... Sometimes I see a couple walking, holding hands, and the guy would sneak a kiss. It's so romantic, but it makes me sad because it reminds me of us." Abby looked up tears falling to the floor. "Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

Ugh, here comes the story again. So I told her the same story that I told Nigel and Hoagie, Abby sniffed and wiped her tears. "When were you planning to tell me this exactly?"

"I don't know, soon?" I sighed. "How could you read my letters?"

She sucked in air, she was upset. "You don't want me to read these so much, let me help." She walked out the room and stomped down the stairs. Where's she going?

I ran after her to see her running pretty fast until we were to the shore, wait! "Abby! What are you doing?"

"You don't want me reading them so bad, mine as well get rid of them!" she did a giant jump for force and threw them in the sea where the waves just swept them.

"ABBY!" I ran into the water in my clothes and got the envelope with nothing but smudged ink and soggy paper and just stared at it. Where I saw the picture of us at my party being swept by the waves- ruined, all of it.

"Happy?" yelled Abby as she went to her knees and cried.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't release them, I let the waves get the letters hoping that maybe something will read my suffering. I walked toward the shore, I was angry... Like screaming angry but instead I told her coldly. "You want to know why I didn't tell you? I made a promise and I was stupid not to tell you, but you guys freak out over big things like this. And you changed, Abby, you changed."

She looked at me. "Like you haven't? You shut us out, you've became a grouch, and you don't give a damn!"

I wanted to punch her, kick sand, or do something! But I plopped my butt listening to the waves next to her, _shhhh ahhhh shhhh ahhhh_. When I had enough energy, I stood up and mindlessly walked to the house where I saw Hoagie. "I saw you guys... How'd it go?"

Instead of words, I broke down like I haven't in awhile, all the memories overwhelmed me and Hoagie just hugged me. I wanted to curl up and sleep forever so I can dream in my own perfect world... But in reality, if you ask someone if this is a perfect world, they'll laugh in your face. Reality sucks.

Once I wiped my tears from my eyes, I told Hoagie thanks and went to Wally's room to find Nigel just staring at the picture of Wally and the bimbo.

I sniffled and croaked. "What are you doing?"

Apparently, I sound like crap because Nigel looked up. "What happened?" he stood up but I waved him off. "Forget it, what are you doing?"

"Just want to know who this girl is and why he hasn't told us about her." Nigel looked back at the picture and looked at the back. "Her name was Clairice Werton, you want to find her?"

I wanted to find her and interview this chick, what bond Wally had with her. I beamed. "Yes!" so the rest of the day we searched everywhere for this chick and apparently she works at Hooters, how great...

I got the info and Nigel was ready to go but I didn't let him. "I need to do this on my own."

He thought about it. "Fine, be careful"

Be careful? This wasn't some kind of mission that we used to have when we were kids. "Okay." and went out and looked at the bus schedule which is hard to read in the dark, a car stopped next to me. "Need a ride?"

I turned to see Wallace. "No, I got it."

"Are you sure? The bus takes awhile."

"No, or else you'd have to wait with me."

He shrugged. "I got no problem with that."

"Fine," I groaned as I got in his car. "Take me to Hooters."

He laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, girl."

I whacked his arm. "Shut up and drive" he couldn't help but chuckle... Pervert.

As we pulled into Hooters, I got out and so did Wallace. "What are you doing?" there is no way he is coming with me.

"I'm coming with you"

"Why?" that was a dumb question.

"Hot girls, food, need me to explain more?" he smiled.

I looked away in disgust. "Fine, but this is serious. So don't joke around."

We went in to see sluts and whores all around and a girl with huge bleach blonde hair with a Southern accent. "Hey, y'all, table for 2?"

"Sure." I said and she guided us to our tables and we sat down with her saying. "Your waitress will be here soon," and she smiled at Wallace then turned to me. "You're pretty lucky to have a man like that." and walked away.

I tried to speak up. "He's not- I'm not- oh, screw it." I played with my napkin.

"See?" he said smirking. "You're pretty lucky to have me. Why are you here?"

"I need to find this chick for some reasons."

"Oh, I see." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, you pervert!" I said disgusted.

A blonde lady came up to us with a little too much make up. "Hi, I'm Clairice and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What'll it be?" You've got to be kidding me.

"I won't he having anything" I said.

Wallace spoke up. "I'll have wings"

Before she left, I asked. "Do you know someone by the name of Wally Beetles?" It almost burned saying his name.

She froze like time was dead. "Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry to say," I said awkwardly. "But he's passed on." I showed the picture.

She gasped as she dropped her notebook and pen. "Oh my gawd... How?"

"A valve in his heart wasn't functioning right. May I talk to you?"

"Sure, wait. Who are you exactly?"

What do I tell her exactly? I just say the first thing that pops in my head. "A good friend."

"Okay, I'll answer anything. But if you want those wings I better put in the order."

She left with Wallace asking. "What's going on?"

"I need to interview this girl for facts, I'll tell you why back to the car." I said quickly because I saw her coming back.

"So what you need to know?" she sat next to Wallace rather closely.

"how close were you with Wally?"

"really close! I thought we were going to get married and stuff and live till the end you know? He gave me the cutest seashell bracelet and in return I gave him my necklace" I wanted to break my plate in half

Wallace tried to show sympathy "yes, of course" I rolled my eyes

"Did you see him every summer?"

"Every day in summer! Until one day Wally just left me... No reason what so ever and took back the bracelet and didn't give back my necklace."

"When did he break up with you?"

"When we were 12 but he was turning 13, it was pretty sad but I got over it. Anything else?"

"No, that's about it, thank you for your time." Clairice got up and left with her coming back with Wallace's wings. We ate them in silence because it was awkward, you know? Hahaha mocking people is fun... Anyways, once we got the bill Clairice gave me a sad face. "I'm so sorry about Wally."

"That's okay." I gave her a smile but really I wanted to get the hell out.

We left and once we got in the car, the question came and hit me "So who is Wally? He sounds like another me."

"He is basically, he had a brother, he came from Australia, except he had blonde hair and greens eyes, you guys could've been cousins or brothers. But Wally died like the way I said in there." As I told him the rest of the story, rain came and Wallace just leaned back.

He gave me a sympathetic look and said. "I'm so sorry... I'll just drop you off."

I told him to drop me off a block away so the Beetles don't see a strange car parked in the driveway and see me come. It was pouring and of course, no umbrella or hoodie.

"Let me drop you off at your house." he said sympathetically.

"I can't Wally, I told you." I said as once I got out the rain hit me suddenly.

He drove as slow as I walked. "Fine, then I'll walk-drive with you." I smiled but got so caught up in his smile I slipped and fell. He quickly got out and helped me up. "You okay?"

"I guess, but my butt could be better." We laughed I was having a good time.

As we were standing, I noticed I was extremely close and I blushed. Apparently, he noticed too and blushed. I wanted to move but was too weak against his warm strong arms. "Do you hate me?"

He was confused. "Why?"

"Because I never told you about Wally." I said quietly.

"Why would I be mad? I'm glad you told me. It shows you have a liking to me." We became closer and closer with me whispering to him. "Yeah?" and kissed in the rain.

We broke apart and he smiled. "Here I found this." He showed bracelet that I threw in the sea. Apparently, it washed up the shore, goes to shore he's cheap.

"Wallace I-"

"Don't say a thing." He whispered as he was just centimeters from my face.

I feel guilty not telling him so blurted out to him. "This used to be mine, I mean... Wally gave it to me when we were dating then when I found out about that bimbo, I threw it in the ocean."

He was still. "All the more reason to keep it."

"Not the typical responce I'd expect." I said a little shocked.

"He's dead and with the whole envelope story, you not caring about them, you kissing me. You're over him, you won't forget him but his death isn't making you dramatic anymore."

I stared at it, is it true? I guess I'm over it like Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie are. I hugged Wallace. "Thank you... My house is 3 houses down."

"Okay, I'll follow you." He said as I smiled.

I kissed him bye and I went to cross the street when I saw bright lights blind the side of my eye and I turned to see a car then nothing but black.

Or so I thought... I see white, me in a flowing white dress, hair flowing, no shoes, I feel like I'm in a movie with this scene. I just look around. "Where am I?" there's no flashback, no lesson, no happiness.

All of a sudden I hear is a bunch of Taylor swift songs **(a/n: can you guess who's my favorite artist?)** I look a giant memory in front of me, when I won 1st place in that talent show... I sang _Mean_ by Taylor swift with Rachel, Fanny, and Abby singing background. Me and Wally got into another fight and I dedicated the song to him.

I was playing guitar and I was singing.

_"And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing,  
But all you are is mean.  
All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean.  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean" while pointing to him _

Everything faded then the first time they met at 7.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you" _

All the memories flooded in the good, bad, funny, serious, it just goes on. Finally, I turned around to see Wally smiling. "You look beautiful." his smile faded when he saw my wrist bare.

"Where is it?" he said coldly.

I gave him a dirty look. "Like you care, it seems to remind you of Clairice!"

"You went through my underwear drawer," he said harshly. "Didn't you?"

"Of course I did! You think I wouldn't know about her? You think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, I-"

"No what? I want these dreams to end, I want you to go away, go away and never come back!"

"You don't get it, Kuki, I-"

"No, you don't get it!" I screamed as I pointed my finger at him, the memories turned back to nothing, my dress went to its normal outfit, I crossed my arms then. "I don't want to see you, you liar!"

"Listen, Kuki," he was angry, it got scary. He took shook my shoulders. "You're not listening! Kuki, I didn't volunteer to give it to her, she just took it! She was a snob! I never mentioned her because she wasn't even worth bringing up!"

I jerked back showing no fear. "She just took it, huh?"

"I'll show yah!" and there, beside me, was the scene of him was wearing his necklace and bracelet and Clairice kissed him on the cheek to greet him. "Hey, babe! Oh, a new accessory? For who?" she smirked.

"For a friend." he hid his wrist.

"C'mon, Wally, we're a couple now, you don't have to call me a friend anymore." She laughed which made me turn away but Wally moved my head toward the scene.

She took it off his wrist and wore it, Wally was about to say something but couldn't with the force of her pulling him. White again, Wally turned to me. "See? I broke up with her because she was too possessive, plus, I liked someone else... You." It was one of those moments I wanted to say- aw!

"But, you gave me a tainted bracelet."

"I didn't mean too! I- forget it, if you don't want to see me anymore, then that's fine. But when you're in trouble I won't be there."

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Then don't expect the daytime again." he threatened, what'd he mean by that? That sounded threatening, guess who's scared?

"What'd you mean?" I said a little shakily.

"I'm your guardian angel! Every time you see me, you could've died, the undertow, you getting hit by the car, need I say more?"

"No, and thanks. It was great while I lasted." I said walking, where am I going? "Some help would be nice!"

"Fine!" he yelled, then I woke up with Wallace's strong arms around me, now it was storming, but I didn't care I had my Wally. The one that'd never hurt me.

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry ill update soon!**


	8. leaving california

**I decided to update on thanksgiving so I could say… HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you'll enjoy and give thanks to the ones you love! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, hope you enjoy!**

Wallace sighed in relief. "Thank god you're awake, that dick face didn't even stop for you."

I kissed Wallace, I don't know why but I felt like I needed to. He smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, how long was I out?"

"Five minutes... But it felt like a lifetime in this storm."

"Are you sure? It felt like more."

"I'm positive, now we need to get you home." Wallace picked me up and carried me to the car.

"Wally, I can't, they'll suspect something. Plus, the house is across the street."

He blushed embarrassed. "Oh... Can you walk home at least?"

"I think I can manage." I smiled and kissed him for his kindness. "See you later." he smiled as he waved and I ran home.

I went as quietly through the front door and Nigel greeted me but made me jump. "Hey, Nigel!" I said happily.

"Do you know how long you've been out?" he said with a glare.

"I know! I'm so, so, so, sooooo sorry. I got caught up!"

"What'd you figure out?"

I was ready to dish the 411. "Okay, get this, Wally dated this girl but he broke up with her for no reason. And he said-"

"Wait... He said?"

I froze, what do I say? C'mon, Kuki, think! "It just came to me."

He looked at me like I was nuts, who can blame him? "Riiight, okay, so then what?"

I was playing with my hair when I noticed Nigel snapping at me. "Oh, sorry right, I guess she was just another California snob." (no offense to those that live in California)

"So that's good?"

"Yes and no... He never cared about me, he just missed her I think. You see this bracelet?" I took the bracelet out of my pocket that Wallace gave me.

"I thought you threw that in the ocean?"

I ignored him. "It used to be Wally's girlfriend but gave it to me. It's tainted."

"So what if she worn it? Did it mean much to him if she wore it?"

"No, but-"

"There you go! No reason to be mad, just forgive and forget."

I thought for some time, how could I not see it? I was so stupid. He didn't mean anything with her. She was just nothing to him, a complete nothing. But I guess I just wanted Wally out for Wallace, I looked at Nigel and hugged him. "Thanks Nigel." and I went up the stair but Nigel stopped me.

"Kuki, you seem a lot more cheery." he smiled which made me smile and I went up to see Abby watching the TV in our room. She turned toward me.

"Oh, it's you." secrets by onerepublic played on the TV.

"Abby would you pretty please listen to me?"

"What could you possibly say?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth and keeping it a secret, I should've just talked to you instead of bottling it up inside."

She stared at me, was there something in my teeth? "Didn't figure you persuade me so fast."

"I have a way with words! But I'm serious, I'm so sorry and I- was stupid. I can't lose you as a friend." I smiled sincerely hoping she'd forgive me.

She stood up and put her arms out to show me forgiveness. I reached for the camera and turned it on filming. "Breaking news! Abby has forgiven me!" we laughed and turned it off and hugged her some more, the guys came in.

"I see we're okay." said Hoagie.

"Nothing more to hide." I said smiling.

"Hopefully nothing will tear us apart again." said Nigel.

"Hopefully." smirked Abby.

A tap was at the door and Mrs. Beetles came through the door. "Are you packed yet, dears?"

Everyone froze... packed? "Didn't Mr. Beetles tell you we're leaving tomorrow morning?" no response, she tisked. "Just like him, we haven't been half way through the stuff. Let's go and pack Wallabee's stuff." she motioned us to follow. I dug my hands in my pockets to find the bracelet. I put it on and suddenly I felt overjoyed with no reason what so ever.

We were in the middle of packing and everyone was especially cranky but I was skipping with boxes humming to myself. Mrs. Beetles smiled. "If I had your energy Kuki, I'd run across the continent!" she laughed at her own joke.

I smiled to hear a tap at my window, I ignored it but I heard it again. I slowly went toward the window opening it up to see Wallace hiding in the bushes. I looked around nervously to see nobody by so I whispered loudly. "Wally! What are you doing here You know you can't be here!"

"I had to see you, see if you're okay!"

"That's sweet but-" then I was cut off with Abby asking. "Who are you talking to?"

I blocked the window. "There's nobody in the bushes!" way to be slick, Kuki…

"Uh huh." she said not believing me one bit and pushed me aside to see Wallace. "Oh, girl! He came to see you! You guys aren't dating aren't you?"

I went red and she smiled sheepishly. "Abby knew this would happen! Go. We'll cover for you."

"Abby, I don't-" she covered my mouth. "You know you want to go. It's our last day, anyways."

I hugged her. "Thanks." and ran downstairs outside to see Wallace coming out of the bushes.

"We are going bowling"

My smile faded, bowling? Better than nothing. He saw my look. "What? To cool for you?"

"I'd love it if I didn't suck at it." I giggled.

"Okay, I'll give you bumpers."

"What a gentleman!" I said sarcastically.

We got in the car when he saw my bracelet. "You're wearing it."

"Sure am."

"Doesn't it make you sad with your dead ex?"

"Yeah, but I learned to move on. He's not coming back, I have to embrace that." Then I held his hand. "And it reminds me of you, how you gave it to me. From the ocean I might add."

"It was pretty and I'm not paying for those twenty dollar one's at Hollister!" he said defensively as I laughed at him. I was right, cheeeeap. He then pulled out the driveway with one hand as he held mine with the other.

"There's one more thing..." I played with the bracelet nervously.

"What? Oh my god... You're pregnant with his baby!"

"What!" I exclaimed. "No, ewwww! It's just this is my last day here." He looked glum, and turned into the bowling alley.

"I'm going to make this day pass then." and we bowled.

I actually enjoyed it, I didn't think I would, but we made fools of ourselves and danced to the music stupidly. I had a great time basically! As we ran out laughing because we got kicked out for stealing the stuffed toys from the claw machines, I leaned on the car. We paused for a moment and I stared into his olive hazel green eyes and finally, he tucked a stray hair behind my ear and said. "You look so beautiful under the moon light."

I didn't know how to respond to that but just looking away and smiling. I looked back at him. "I can't believe this is my last night with you."

"I'll be back in Cleveland one day, don't worry."

"But what about the meanwhile?"

"I'd give you my phone number but we travel so much there's no need, but you're going to be patient for me, us. I'll be gone for another month."

"A month! I can't wait that long!" he hugged me and I wanted to be in his warm embrace forever.

For a moment I could hear _Last Kiss_ by Taylor swift playing. Probably from the music store by us, he whispered in my ear. "I'll be back I promise, nothing is going to happen."

"You promise?"

He stood for a moment. "I can't promise that but I'll see you again."

"I can't let you go, I can't suffer again." we got closer and closer and I feel his breathing on me.

"Just try." He said close to my ear.

"I can't" I said softly.

"I know you can." he kissed me softly and then lead me to the car.

Once we were back at the house, I looked at the it, I don't know why but it looked different. "This is it."

"I can't believe it either, it seems like yesterday I helped you when you ran into a wall." we both laughed but I shivered.

"Cold?"

"Just a little..." he gave me his sweatshirt which was way oversized for me. It smelled just like him, I wanted it forever.

"You can keep it. To remember me, never forget me."

"But Wally I-"

He kissed me a goodbye, once we broke apart, he whispered. "Until we meet again." I hugged him once more and walked out to stand on the stoop to see him and his car move farther and farther until gone.

I slipped inside. I saw Hoagie and I asked. "How'd it go?"

"Mr. Beetles asked about you but when he did, we said you were in the bathroom. They think you have a small bladder." He snickered.

I hugged him. "Thanks so much, Hoagie."

"No probs," he shrugged. "Oh, and your sweatshirt…"

I was confused then I felt the baggy sweatshirt and smiled for a "thank you" as I took it off and ran upstairs to see Wally on the bed looking at pictures.

"Wally," I gasped. "This is a surprise."

"Thought you'd never see me again?" he smirked.

"I'm so sorry! I was stupid and-and-and." I didn't know what else to say but hug him with tears flowing.

He put his hand through my hair and shushed me. "I know. I've been watching you. I see you moved on."

"I hope that's not an insult."

"No," he shook his head with a small laugh. "You freed me."

"What?" I asked bemused.

"If you don't let me go, it's like a bird trapped in a cage, but once you move on... You let me go, I'm a free bird." he smiled.

"I- we miss you."

"I know. I came to say my last goodbyes until I go."

"Where Wally?"

"Somewhere where I'll wait for you, a better place. Remember, I'll be watching you, I hope Wallace takes care of you."

"How did you-?"

"What don't I know?" he said smugly.

"Why do people interrupt me all the time?"

"Sorry, remember, I love you."

"I love you, too." then finally, he kissed me, I'll never forget the taste of his lips. Once we broke apart, we hugged. I missed his hugs so much. I didn't want to let go.

He started to shine and walked to somewhere where I can't see but he can. He turned to me and smiled until finally, he disappeared. I was ready to cry but I didn't, I just sat on my bed and sighed, I wish he was here, I wish I could feel his touch, but I can't. He's gone now and I need to accept that.

Abby came into my room. "Hey, girl! How'd it go with Wallace?"

"Oh my god, it was so much fun!"

"Good, because if you didn't, I'd find that boy and make him take you out again before we left."

I laughed, oh, Abby! She looked at the clock. "We're leaving at 6 am tomorrow, it's 1 am. You do the math."

We got ready to bed quickly before we got busted for being up so late. Once we were in bed, I thought about how this wasn't the worst vacation ever, I meet Wallace, I told the truth, Abby and I became back to normal. But without the fighting and Wally being dead, it would've been perfect.

And before I knew it, 6 am came, it was the usual got dressed, brushed teeth and hair, had breakfast. We video tapped the way out especially getting the airport sign... Don't ask me why, we are weird like that.

We left for the plane back to Cleveland, leaving California behind. Will I return? Maybe. But once the Beetles dropped me off at my house, I didn't want to go inside, I wanted to fly back to California and see Wallace again, but instead, I managed to move my feet and I went inside my home.

**That's all folks! Happy thanksgiving, thank you those who reviewed honestly I love you guys! And a new poll is up so please vote, it'll help a lot. Bubi!**


End file.
